<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What it was like when the sky is blue by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873355">What it was like when the sky is blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short JohnDave poem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What it was like when the sky is blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>When the sword connects with the flesh. Feathers fly like sparks off a firework. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Meaning behind spoken word continues to lurk.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sky goes from orange to purely red, remembering what it looked like when it was blue.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Blood drips just as red, but the busies they are blue too. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He fought with conviction, so sure of his place,</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Once the heir speaks, it always sparks a smile on his knight's face.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>